Talk:Halo 3: ODST/Archive
Concern The article doesn't take into account the possibility that this could be a Halo 3 expansion pack rather than a separate game. Thoughts? :Actually, bungie have said it's going to be released as its own self-contained disk. People don't even need to have Halo 3 to play the campaign. So it's more like an "Episode", like the Half-Life series.-- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 09:37, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Error in quote from first paragraph The full quote by Bungie was something along the lines of: "Halo 3 will be the last game to feature the Master Chief". added later:Plasmic Physics 14:26, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Never mind that - the whole first sentence in Overview makes no sense. "Although Bungie has consistently stated that Halo 3 was the last game in the trilogy, having ever ruled out possible Halo games in the same story line being released in the near future." I think I know what was intended but to make sense it needs substantial changes. 121.45.212.148 01:29, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Release Dates I highly believe that the Mythic Map Pack will be released 01/06/09 and that Halo 3: Recon will be released 06/01/09, in order to keep with the seven correlation. -- [[User:love muffin|'love muffin']] •••|Ξ| Talk |Ξ| |Ξ| |Ξ|••• 06:28, 10 October 2008 (UTC) A bungie worker was fire and said that mythic would come out 1/8/09 and H.3 recon is said to come out fall 2009 I think that in the trailer where it say 01/06/09, it is in the standard of the large rworld which goes DD/MM/YY instead of the american system of MM/DD/YY, whick makes it 1st of June, which is end of fall/beginning of winter. Impish, 22/Oct/2008 Indead, this seems a logical coclusion.--Plasmic Physics 08:33, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Nah, Bungie doesn't use that system. Besides, they already confirmed it would be FALL 2009. June is not fall. --General Heed The Picture Is that the official artbox? :Straight from Xbox.com. So yep, it's official.-- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 08:47, 10 October 2008 (UTC) In Need of Some Clean Up This article is filled with grammatical errors, misinformation, and passing off speculation as fact. I came here hoping to get a little bit of info on the game, and instead got a huge mess. Could somebody please do us all a favor and clean it up a bit? Also: STOP DELETING MY COMMENTS. Thanks. Ctg867 00:45, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Wait if you know what the errors are, why don't you list a few, instead of not backing up your accusations. :Also your comment was deleted once, i would take the hint that your comment is unjustified since it was deleted by an Administrator of Halopedia. --Megidra 13:44, 13 October 2008 (UTC) "Although Bungie has consistently stated that Halo 3 was the last game in the trilogy, having ever ruled out possible Halo games in the same story line being released in the near future." That's not a sentence. And when I posted my concerns earlier, there were a handful of things that were either passing off speculation as fact or things that contradicted what Bungie had already confirmed to be true, along with a number of other grammatical errors. Thankfully some of it's actually been cleaned up. If an Admin decided to delete my comment, even though I have every right to put it there, then I find that pretty sad that this site gives Admin abilities to people who would so carelessly and childishly do that. Ctg867 01:36, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Ok fair enough, they have given people the ablility to edit now so i am sure you will be able to edit now. :Also about the other thing this is a brand new game annouced i can't speak for them but since everyone was saying do this do that they though yours was like that as well. I can't speak for them but that would be my best guess. --Megidra 20:46, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Keep it Clean referance On the first level of Halo C.E. right before you enter the brig to talk to Keys and recive Cortana, on the bulliton board there is a sign that says, "MARINES KEEP IT CLEAN! CLEAN YOUR AREA, TOSS YOUR FILTH, PUT AWAY YOUR TRAY." Prepare to Drop The song that plays in the trailer is exactly 1:17 minutes long or 77 seconds long! Edit How come us non-Admin Users can't edit this page anymore, was someone being an idiot and putting crap on here that doesn't belong or is it something else? Note: I had posted something on here earlier in the month but it was deleted without my question being answered. -- Mechanical-Menace 1o-19-o8, 12:o2 a.m. (CMT) Covenant Civil War From my understanding, the Elites and Brutes will be on the same side during this game or at least some of it. Since it takes place during the events on Delta Halo, before the Covenant Civil War began. Its possible that the Elites start fighting with you half-way or near the end of the game. But its just a thought. Gundam94 21:22, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Campaign locations? Maybe you will not only fight at earth but also on installation 00 No! installation 00 is only discovered in the events of Halo 3.Plasmic Physics 22:01, 4 November 2008 (UTC) More than one HEV pods? I'm positive that there were at least three others in the distance, if you really pay attention and look closely. Besides, how will it have co-op?--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 04:03, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :I too notice the other pods, and to answer your question, maybe co-op will be done by 2nd player being one of the other surviving ODSTs. -- Seperatists Im hoping some of the seperatist elites will get to earth, led by the arbiter, and it will show the alliance being formed.-antihero276 I hope so too.Plus,they will need to tell/show us how Johnson,Stacker,Keyes,and anyother surviving Marine and Naval Officers got back to Earth since the In Amber Clad was Flood controlled and course Johnson,Stacker,and the Arbiter were there to get John-117 when he dropped which means they got to Earth before JohnSPARTAN-177 23:54, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Multiplayer? Is there going to be any type of multiplayer mode, or is it campaign-only? SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent